Sorry for Now
Sorry For Now is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, and the seventh track from their seventh studio album One More Light. It was co-produced with Blackbear and Andrew Goldstein. The song is written by the band's co-lead singer Mike Shinoda. The song is predominantly sung by Mike Shinoda with Chester Bennington doing rap vocals. Lyrics Watching the wings cut through the clouds Watching the raindrops blinking red and white Thinking of you back on the ground There with a fire burning in your eyes I only halfway apologized And I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around Sometimes things refuse To go the way we planned Oh I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around There will be a day That you will understand You will understand After a while you may forget But just in case the memories cross your mind You couldn't know this when I left Under the fire of your angry eyes I never wanted to say goodbye So I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around Sometimes things refuse To go the way we planned Oh I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around There will be a day That you will understand You will understand Yeah, stop telling 'em to pump the bass up Tried to call home but nobody could wait up Switch your time zones can't pick the pace up I just passed out by the time you wake up Best things come to those who wait And it's bound to get rough on any road you take But don't you ever have a doubt and make no mistake I can't wait to come back when I'm going away So I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around There are things we have to do that we can't stand Oh I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around There will be a day that you will understand Oh I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around There are things we have to do that we can't stand (Things we have to do that we can't stand) Oh I'll be sorry for now That I couldn't be around There will be a day that you will understand You will understand (x3) Background Mike Shinoda spoke about how the collaboration came together in interview to the fan club "LPAssociation", "On Sorry For Now, I had a finished vocal and a rough track that the whole band liked, but we all thought the track could use some spice. We invited Blackbear and Andrew Goldstein in with me, Chester, and Brad, and we created this vocal sample drop together that took the song to a whole new level. It was really fun having people with different perspectives and talents in the room each time." As for the idea behind the lyrics, he said, "It's a funny song. Like, Sorry For Now is the other one on the album that I sing, and what's kind of new for us and for people who love the song is that you don't usually get a song that's a little bit lighter. It's a little lighter, like it's not supposed to be so serious. The idea of the song is like, ok, you know, the kids are upset because you're going away and you say you're sorry but in your head you're kinda like 'eh, I'm kinda not sorry.' Like 'I'm sorry because you're little and you don't get it.' I'm doing something that's a huge blessing to be able to do that no people get to do this for a living. Like, we're just so lucky. Number two, it pays the bills and you get to live in a house and you get to have clothes, food, because I go to work. And number three, I like doing it. And you're little and you don't understand all these things, so I'm gonna tell you I'm sorry but the truth is like, you'll understand this later. When you're older you'll go 'wow, I'm sure glad that my dad is in Linkin Park. Because I get to go to, like, the concerts and, like, I can get, you know, free tickets to other shows. And I've got opportunities I wouldn't have otherwise. And, you know, they make great music and I'm proud of my dad and whatever.' Like, that part of it the little ones don't understand and they will later. Trivia * The song "Sorry For Now" has over 1 Million Views on YouTube. * Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda have flipped their roles for the song. ** Mike Shinoda was singing during most the song, while Chester rapped during the Bridge.